The First Snow
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Spin-off story to Always Remember Me! Haruka has been invited to 'the tallest hill near the twinkling stars' on New Year's Eve. She received fourteen invitations from the boys of Starish, Quartet Night, and Heavens to go on a date at the same exact time and place. What exactly are they up to? Haruka x Everyone. One-shot.


I trudged down the snowy streets of Japan, muffler around my neck. The cold was prickling my skin and I was sure that my cheeks were bright red. I looked up and breathed out, and I saw my hot breath.

The night was dark and cloudy, but there was yet to be snow. I wonder why. "Ah...What could they want, so late at night?" I asked myself out loud. There was no one around me to hear, but I still had to ask someone. That someone was myself.

Just a few hours ago, I received exactly fourteen letters. All from the members of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS. And to be frank, they were all invitations to go on a date.

You see, today was New Year's Eve, December 31st. It was currently 23:24 (11:34pm) and I sighed. It was strange. I wasn't invited to 14 different places, thank the heavens. Instead, I was invited to one particular place.

"On the tallest hill near the twinkling stars." I say, staring into the clouded sky. There were no stars tonight, so I was quite confused. The boys are probably scheming something. Besides, it would be too embarrassing to go on a date alone! Heat came up to my cheeks and I used the muffler to cover my face again.

The city lights were sparkling and the distant noises and sounds of cars and people echoed from far away. I continued to walk on, my boots making footprints in the white snow. I was almost out of the city, making my way up to that one place that I knew very well.

'The tallest hill near the twinkling stars'. That was when I was at the festival with Ichinose-kun.

I was close. I saw the top of the hill, but barely. I was sure I could make out some dark silhouettes, but I couldn't be quite sure.

I began to walk up.

**=-Happy-New-Years-=**

"Are you ready yet?! You moron, don't make it obvious that we're up here!" Syo scolded Natsuki, pushing him to the ground.

"Aaah~ Syo-chan, I'm ready, but you look soooo cute when you're angry!"

"She's coming, stay on the ground!" The small male struggled to keep the cute-crazed man on the ground while the others lay silently in the snow.

"Shhh!" A person hissed, clearly annoyed from the other two's childish behaviors.

Haruka walked up the hill slowly, until she had finally reached the top. It was pitch-black and she could barely see. Squinting her eyes, she called out, "Everyone? Where are - Kya!" She yelped when she was suddenly pushed to the ground by someone.

The lights from lanterns came on and everyone stood up.

"Sur-prise~!"

Her honey colored orbs widened in disbelief when she saw what was presented in front of her.

"Nanami~! Happy New Years!" Otoya smiled, holding out a hand to help her up whilst being surrounded by the others.

Syo, Natuski, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Cecil, Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru, Camus, Nagi, Kira, an Eiichi. They were all smiling at her. Well...almost everyone, at least.

"Everyone…" she said, accepting the redhead's hand. "Thank you. Happy New Years...but…" She trailed off, looking unsure if she should ask the question or not.

"If your question is to ask why we're all together, it's not like we wanted to be with those idiots." Nagi answered, pointing at STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. Mainly STARISH, though…

"Hey! We're not idi-" Otoya began to protest, but was silenced by Tokiya's death glare. He then smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as a sign of an apology.

The girl shook her head. "Ah, no. That was not my question…" She chuckled nervously. "I was wondering...why did you all invite me to this hill? We could have celebrated at the mansion, where it's warmer…"

"Then we wouldn't be able to see the snow." Masato replied, readjusting the zipper on his sweater.

"Snow?" She questioned, utterly confused. "What's so special about…?"

"The first snow," Ren began, taking a rose out of nowhere while twirling it in his two fingers. "They say when it happens and a male and a female are together, they will be together forever as lovers. But, the first snow already ended for this year. That's why we're hoping to see the first snow of the next year, so it can still be romantic."

"The expert at romance knows everything!" Otoya said with a naive sparkle in his eye, smiling widely.

"Of course." Ren smirked and threw the flower over Haruka's head, the petals falling off and sprinkled down on the infatuated girl's hair.

Though the boys were having fun and all talking at the same time, Haruka was thinking otherwise. She was blushing wildly and fidgeting around. "B-But…"

"Why are you suddenly all shy?" Reiji joked, smacking the poor girl on the back, making her stumble forward into the arms of Kira on accident.

Kira stared at the girl with a monotone expression and then let her steady herself before letting her go.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He didn't respond.

"Aww, c'mon, Kira, if a girl wildly jumps into your arms like that, you shouldn't let her go!" Nagi complained, and began to explain to the demon what to do when girls 'jump' into your arms.

"Tch, what time is it?" Tokiya asked Ai.

Ai didn't even need to look at his phone or anything, he just plainly answered, "23:49. (11:49pm)"

"Okay, thanks." Tokiya replied, glancing over at Otoya without asking how in the world Ai knew exactly what time it was.

Otoya was conversing with Eiichi, a friendly chat. Well, that's a first. Usually when they talked, it's be with glares and scowls.

"A few more minutes to go until it's New Years!" Cecil happily yelled, making snow angels in the white snow.

"Settle down, everyone… you're all annoying and noisy." Ranmaru growled lowly, glaring at everyone, causing them to stop their activities and stare at him blankly.

Reiji broke the silence first. "Aw, come on, Ran-Ran! Stop being Mr. Grinch and have some fun once in a while!"

"It's already past Christmas."

"And yet you continue to practice the art of being Mr. Grinch!"

"..."

"Syo-chan, look! I made a snowman, it looks like you!" Natsuki pointed at the mini deformed snowman that had one of Syo's hat on top of it, with a small stick as the nose.

Syo's stare was so hot, it could've melted the thing right then and there. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET MY HAT?!"

"I stole it~"

"...NAT-SU-KI…"

Camus didn't say a thing. Like Kira, he was quiet and observant.

...For the time being.

And so, conversation continued to spew until…

"Guys, it's 23:59!" Yelled Cecil.

"Line up." Tokiya instructed, a confused Haruka staring at them.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked while staring at the fourteen men (and boys) forming a circle around her.

No one answered.

"Um...guys?"

"Ready, and…" They all said in sync.

Starish started first.

_DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!_

And then, right after that, Quartet Night began.

_Koe wo kika sete…_

_Kami wo nabi kase…_

_Ah…Lesson of the night_

_Slowly×2_

And then Heavens.

_One, two… FLY!_

_saa Let's song!_

_yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)_

_sora ni utaou (Let's go!)_

_hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou_

_Yasashii hidari te_

_Kara maru migi te_

_Ai no yukiba wo_

_Saga shite_

_ten ni hibiki aou (YES) Ima tsunagi aou (YES)_

_Saikōno PARTY wa korekara sa_

_Tobirano sonosakihe (Go) Eien no hate e (Go)_

_kami mo_

_shiranai_

_STORY_

_sa~a HEAVENS-iro ni somete yaru_

_Yes call HEAVENS Yes call HEAVENS_

_Love wo kanjiro_

_Love ni moero_

_Love wo shinjiro_

_Love is all! Quartet Night_

_kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)_

_ikimashou (STARISH)_

_ai wo Change the star_

_Check it out!_

* * *

24:00 (12:00am)

"I…" They all said in unison, "...Love you."

Haruka was struck with awe at the amazing performance, but to be confessed like this - on New Year's by fourteen guys...It was way too much to believe.

"Everyone…" She said, tears falling from her eyes as she blinked them away. "Thank you."

They all smiled at one another before ganging up on her and giving her a huge group hug, laughing and having the best time of the year.

And so…

Snowflakes fell slowly from the sky, the clouds gone and the stars twinkling as bright as ever.

The first snow of the year fell.

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Nnngh…" Haruka yawned and stretched before turning off the alarm. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she smiled to herself. "A dream? Ah well.. it would be impossible for all of the guys to confess to me at the same time and place, and not ask me who to choose." The girl stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

She stopped for a second, staring at her calendar, in which all of the days were marked off except for December 31st, which was the current day. Smiling, she took a pen and marked off the day before strolling to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

A rose petal fell from her hair and onto the carpet.

* * *

**Happy New Years, everyone! **

**I apologize (that's all I've ever been doing lately DX) for not updating my Uta Pri stories. But to make it up for ya, I made this one-shot for you all! It's a spin-off story of my other story, Always Remember Me. So if you read Always Remember Me, this is a spin-off of that! :3 So I hope you all enjoyed and have a Happy New Year, Uta Pri fans! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
